<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple (dis)Comforts by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600946">Simple (dis)Comforts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Closeted Draco Malfoy, Come as Lube, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Light Angst, M/M, My father won't be hearing about this, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Sub Draco Malfoy, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's father tells him to stay at Hogwarts over the holiday break. The young Slytherin thought he would spend his days alone. He was wrong. Sort of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dubious consent!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is this a joke? Do you see me laughing?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple (dis)Comforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malfoy’s pearly lips pulled gently on the length of his Newport. The cherry flared to unveil the sleeping body next to him, her papery white skin casting heat back into Malfoy’s side. Daphne Greengrass stared wistfully up at the young boy’s drawn face. Her cerulean eyes tracked the cigarette as it left his lips one last time, then as it’s snubbed out against the stone wall beside them. Malfoy’s fingers came back soot-covered and red, which he brings up to suck on. The taste of hot menthol mixed with the sweetness of the paper stung his thin lips before finally fading at last.<br/>
Fading fast. He would know something about that. If not referring to the glass bottle carpeting the floor, all of them empty. Then to the daft whore next to him.<br/>
Looking down at the laid-out girl below him, a victorious smirk lit along her lips. She hardly gave him anything anymore than a release. And he’d come back to the common room in desperate need of a warm body. Malfoy would let her think she’d won whatever achievement she thought she gained from this. His mind was already preoccupied with thoughts of another. He couldn't find the energy to dissect that cunning looks she was giving him. 
Lately, he’d been captivated by something more taboo. Something his father would kill him over if only he knew.<br/>
Daphne traced his lips with shaky, drunken movements. He knew, if he were to see outside of himself in this instant, his dappled opal eyes would reflect Daphne’s warmth. Though not because he had feelings for the girl- he hardly felt an emotion strong enough to warrant a response at all. Luckily, they hardly ever spoke when they were in public. No, maybe she did see the glazed look in his eyes but chose to look at her own reflection and take it as his affection toward her. </p>
<p>“I would ask if you’d like to go again, but I have a train to catch. Merry Christmas, Draco.” Daphne’s sleep-laden voice wove through the air, ignored completely by Malfoy, who was instead staring off at the gathering dust on his bedside table. </p>
<p>After Daphne had left, Draco took his time dressing. He didn’t see the point as he didn’t have any train to catch and there were no classes during the holiday break. But he had to do something other than lay up in bed for another day.</p>
<p>The halls were desolate. Even half the paintings were empty, and those who stayed in their frames watched the boy silently. Malfoy’s thoughts were of nothing except a certain Gryffindor. Maybe that’s why he found himself standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady with no memory of getting there.<br/>
The painting was empty and ajar from the stone wall. The Gryffindors he knew were reckless enough to forget to close an important door or two. He didn’t think much of the oddity of it. Most everyone had already left for the holiday- no one should be in the houses’ common rooms. He was confident of that. And maybe it was that same confidence that made Malfoy step past the portrait’s threshold into the cozy sitting room. The stillness of the room was broken by the roaring fire to the left of him. It was so unlike the common room he was used to. The chill never seemed to leave the tight leather couches under the lake. It was hard enough to relax as it was with his father breathing down his neck, was it too much to ask for the simple comfort of an above-ground dormitory? </p>
<p>Faint shuffling made the boy freeze in his perusal of the room. Something off in one of the dorms moved again. The horror of being caught in his rival’s common room was quickly overwhelmed by a prevailing amount of curiosity. If one of the little Gryffindor rats tried to tattle on him, he’d have a whole new mess to talk himself out of with his father.<br/>
As quiet as possible, he retraced his steps back to the portrait doorway. He was also home free when the noises melted into tender moans. The tone was completely different from how Malfoy usually heard this familiar voice. His heart jumped in his chest when he finally recognized it. Even subdued by the old oak door of his bedroom, Harry’s haggard breaths were undeniable.<br/>

</p><p> Malfoy couldn’t believe his timing. He’d been sure that Harry left with the Weasleys yesterday. As much as he’d dreamed about these exact sounds every night, the cunning Slytherin was sure he wasn’t hearing things now. In a silent prayer that he would never admit to, he hoped it wasn’t just his imagination playing with him.<br/>
Ever so carefully, Malfoy passed by the last staircase up to the boy’s dormitory on his way to the door. The noises grew louder as he stood at the last step. The door up the stairs was cracked open just enough to let his eyes fill with the delicious sight before him. All he could make out were ropes of back muscle under olive skin, as the boy upstairs was faced away from the door. If he knew he was being watched, he made no effort to close the door- even as Malfoy stared through it, emerald robes askew from his earlier careless robing.<br/>
The dark-haired boy in front of him inhaled sharply, one arm braced heavily on the hanging red tapestry-covered wall. His other inconspicuously griping himself- the downward slant of his boxers giving away exactly what he was doing. 
Malfoy knew that stance all too well. Was it only a half-hour ago that he was just like that? You wouldn’t be able to tell he’d already spent one load today by the hardness that quickly grew under his robes- his mind filled with a pair of green eyes.</p>
<p>	The head of Malfoy’s cock became hypersensitive to the painfully soft exhales emanating from the other boy’s room. The skin of his shaft felt like fire in his palm. For so long he’d tried to deny his attraction to the infuriating boy he now watched with lidded eyes. He’d been denying himself for so long- to just stand at the bottom of the stairs and watch, was good enough for him. </p>
<p>	Malfoy could only imagine the smell of his sweat as Harry tensed under his stroking. The work of brawny strength Malfoy hadn’t been able to look away from on the Quidditch field. How long had he wanted those callous fingers to collar his neck- pin him down and bruise his body? It seemed the more Malfoy resisted thinking about Harry doing twisted things to him, the more he became obsessed. What would his father think? His cock jerks in his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Draco, Harry had gone quiet a while ago. Despite the age of the stairs, the weight of Gryffindor’s Team Captain didn’t produce any creaks that would alert the Slytherin of his descent. This gave Harry the perfect opportunity to watch Malfoy- the blunt end of his thumb rubbing the tip of his flared cock. Harry had since tucked himself back into his hand-me-down boxers. When he noticed the white hair at the bottom of his stairs, he’d restrained himself to hold it in until he was balls deep in Malfoy. Why waste it in his hands, when he could have something better after all? And how humiliated would the weasel be when it was Harry making him cum all over the Gryffindor common room? At last, he was glad that professor Binns asked him to stay an extra day to make up work.<br/>
</p><p>Harry sauntered up to Malfoy’s back. The boy’s massive frame dwarfed the white-haired Seeker’s. Where Malfoy needed to be the fastest on the field- since Harry’s promotion to captain, the tone definition between the two had become startlingly different. Malfoy was oblivious to the figure that approached, his hands still gripped on his cock tightly, mind replaying that small moment he watched Harry. It took Malfoy a second to even register the feel of another pair of hands enveloping his. A shaky gasp was pushed from the boy’s washed-out lips as the heat of a broad back pressed firmly against him. The hard planes of Harry’s expansive chest hugged the smaller boy perfectly. Both could feel the Gryffindor’s cock twitch through his boxers as it sat snuggly between Malfoy’s plump ass cheeks. </p>
<p>“Potter, w-what are you doing?” The question came out more like a plea. Malfoy’s voice was pathetically out of breath and later tonight, when he would be alone with his thoughts, he’d surely chastise himself for being so affected by this orphan.</p>
<p>Without so much as a lull, Harry brought his head up to rest on Malfoy’s shoulder, his rolling lips hovering so tantalizingly close to the shell of the other boy’s ear. The stab of a wand placed between Draco’s shoulder blades made his eyes widen. Exhaling slowly, the boy who lived just said one word.</p>
<p>“Imperio.” </p>
<p>All at once, Malfoy’s body wasn’t his own anymore. His hands hung loosely on either side of his erection, despite his efforts to struggle against the other boy’s hold. However, even if he could fight Harry, he knew he wouldn’t try very hard. </p>
<p>“Now why doesn’t the little Slytherin turn around and kneel?” His voice was still hoarse from his interrupted masturbation. With weak resistance, Malfoy turned to face Harry, a harsh blush coloring his face. The Slytherin tried to keep eye contact as long as possible, his only act of defiance he could give to the smirking young man. But as he was forced to lower, Harry’s ripped abdomen mere inches from his face, his determination wavered. Finally, he dropped to the floor and he knew his resistance was just surface level at this point. Harry’s boxers did a terrible job of hiding his hard-on. Malfoy was sure he could make out the subtle throbbing of his cock through the thin fabric. It was about as girthy as his cock was, but Harry had an extra two inches that made Malfoy’s palms begin to sweat. The last few inches from the floor, Draco’s legs gave out. The sudden drop made his stiff erection bob pitifully up and down. A mixture of sweat and precum dripped off the tapered point onto the ornate carpet beneath him. </p>
<p>“Don’t move unless I tell you to.”</p>
<p>Harry stared down at his rival in triumph, discarding his wand off to the side. Every snide remark Malfoy gave him as they passed in the corridors came back to him then. Almost every day in class Harry would stare off in a daydream of this exact moment. He wanted to shove all those words right back down Malfoy’s throat. He was going to.</p>
<p>“Pull my boxers down, Draco.” The use of his name, so casual. While at the same time demanding something he was so disturbingly eager to perform was the final straw for Malfoy. Small spots of wetness soaked through, darkening the green color in conspicuous places. A tiny voice in the back of his head offered up an excuse that Harry had used one of the Unforgivable Curses. This wasn’t ~really~ what Draco wanted.<br/>
Yeah, that’ll work if anyone found out. </p>
<p>Malfoy’s hands rose to Harry’s accord, gripping the thick thighs of the boy in front of him. They slid up to the worn waistband of his boxers and tore them away. Under the control of this spell, there was no hesitation allowed. The meaty head of Harry’s cock hit just above his pelvic bone. It was already weeping precum from Harry’s earlier touches in his room. </p>
<p>“Deep-throat it. All of it.” The word nearly caught in Harry’s throat from sheer anticipation. The Gryffindor’s hands fell to Draco’s shoulders. The first touch of his lips to his searing cock had Harry too impatient to wait. He bucked his hip forward, sending all eight steel inches to the back of Malfoy's mouth and down his throat. Draco gagged at the abrupt entry but the spell kept his hands at his side- stopping them from pushing Harry away. 
</p><p> The fat length in Draco’s mouth was almost too much for him to handle. He’d received head before- never gave it. However, where Daphne failed to correctly work her tongue. He knew exactly where to lick and twirl the rough plain of his tongue based on what he wanted for his own cock and never truly got. Draco took as much as he could while still able to focus on the tip of Harry's dick. Harry gripped the back of his head with both fists. He set a fast pace that had Draco constantly trying to catch up. Occasionally, his nose would be smashed into Harry’s pelvis- the delicious scent of his musk and salty sweat overpowering most of his senses.<br/>
</p><p> Harry was ruthless- using Malfoy’s mouth as nothing more than a glorified fucktoy until he had to stop. He could feel his balls drawing up- much too soon for either of their likings. And in one, two, three languid spurts of hot rope Draco could do nothing to dodge the explosion.<br/>
The cum coated the young man’s face in an uneven layer- Harry had been aiming for his agape mouth, which the spell wouldn’t allow him to close. The tight cords of muscle at his stomach eventually relaxed after he was completely sure his balls had emptied. Draco was just able to stare in burning humiliation over his lack of control. The cum that managed to land on the rest of his face cooled in the December air- a nice reprieve from the heat that has taken over his face. Harry contemplated the work he’d made of Malfoy’s face in smug contentment. Though the contentment didn’t last long. With a finger, Harry took the last drop of cum off the tip of his dick and dripped it onto the puddle in Malfoy’s mouth. Using the same finger, he closed the boy’s mouth. It tasted like a mixture of the sweat Malfoy had been smelling, and salt. He desperately wanted to spit it out.</p>
<p> “Keep your mouth closed. Don’t swallow.” Understanding dawned on Draco’s face, his eyes widening in unspoken anger. 
</p><p> Harry carded his fingers through Draco’s ash-blond hair. An oddly sweet act that seemed out of place considering moments ago he was unrelentingly forcing his cock down his throat. Though, after a few heartbeats of his gentle touch, his hand suddenly clenched shut. Using the strength he gained from his years playing Quidditch, Harry yanked Draco backward. The Slytherin had to walk on his knees or be dragged to one of the red velvet couches. There was no manner of sweetness in the way he all but tossed the young Malfoy onto the armrest of the loveseat. The position forced his ass into the air. Draco’s robes had unbuttoned completely to reveal his snowy skin underneath. Compared to Harry, the boy looked sickly pale and sallow. In a grand gesture, Harry ripped the loose robe from him, unveiling the entirety of his body- Draco’s ass being Harry’s first focus.<br/>
</p><p> Harry ran a single hand up Malfoy’s spine, loving the shiver that coursed down his body in reaction. When his hand reached the nape of his neck, he gripped it. Alternating his grip to be almost too tight one second and loose the next. Harry’s other hand stayed fixated on the toned globes of his ass- teasing the other boy by massaging his testicles. Malfoy’s cock strained to cum, but the Imperius curse held strong despite his struggling against it. He couldn’t even plead with Harry to let him cum with the cooling seed still in his mouth. Harry’s knees knocked both of Draco’s legs apart- further than Draco was comfortable. </p>
<p>“Keep these legs open for me.” Harry leans over his back to whisper mischievously, his chest grazing the champagne hair there. At his spoken words, Malfoy’s legs became cemented to their spot on the floor. “Open your mouth.”<br/>
</p><p> The Slytherin opened his mouth, contemplating what the Gryffindor could possibly want with it now. His unspoken question was answered when Harry freed his hand from his neck to dip two fingers into the soupy mixture of cum and saliva. The hand left Draco’s line of sight, only to feel the cold winter air breach his ass cheeks. Harry slid his two fingers between Malfoy’s ass- searching for his hole. After a heartbeat, he found it and began working the homemade lube around and into the tense ring of muscle. There was still a good amount of cum left on his tongue, and he expected Harry to take a few more globules as what was currently wetting his asshole wasn’t nearly enough.<br/>
</p><p> Yet, the next command Harry gave was, “Close your mouth again. Don’t want you drawing too much attention, now do we?” A grin was clearly visible through his tone as he spoke. Against his will, Draco’s mouth closed once more to house Harry’s cum.</p>
<p> He’d barely worked his two fingers deep into Draco’s asshole when he lined up the head of his cock with it. Using the remaining cum and spit on his fingers, Harry stroked himself to a properly hard length again. The press of his dick to Malfoy’s hole made it tense- a strangled gasp coming from the boy’s sealed lips. Harry had to work the head in slower than he would have liked given how badly he wanted to blow Draco’s back out. Eventually, the tip made it in with a very satisfying ‘pop’. Draco’s chest heaved at the intrusion but the euphoria overtaking Harry was far too good to consider the other boy’s pain.<br/>
</p><p> Now that the head was in, the rest was easier. Harry pulled out slightly, then rammed back in harsher than before- eliciting a muffled yelp. Draco’s asshole gripped Harry’s cock hungrily. It all but sucked him in further, like the greedy whore he’d come to learn Draco was under that bitchy facade. </p>
<p>	“F-fuck.” Harry breathed out shakily. His hands fell to either side of Malfoy’s hips, gripping his flesh savagely. He couldn’t get his dick far enough inside of him. He shotgunned his hips as deep as he could physically get at such a speed. He picked up his left foot and stepped up onto the couch- letting him grind his cock down into him from a new angle. This let him drive his dick another inch into Draco’s virgin hole. The sound of his testicles slapping the back of Draco’s was loud in the silent common room.</p>
<p> He could feel Harry’s thick cock throb inside of him. The feeling of fullness was brought all the way to his stomach. Every thrust left him screaming into his closed mouth as Harry managed to hit that perfect spot when he drove forward. Draco’s thighs and stomach rubbed uncomfortable against the velvet until it was a constant burn to rival the heat inside of him. He nearly choked on the sloshing cum in his mouth when Harry slapped his ass. His own dick was mournfully ignored- the beading precum its only release so far. Draco hadn’t stopped pleading in his mind, hoping Harry would miraculously hear him and let his body cum like it desperately wanted to. Harry could feel his second release quickly approaching. His thrusts became erratic and lost their rhythm. They were more drawn out, deeper and slower. He wanted Draco to feel the heat of his cum in the pit of his stomach.
</p><p> When the flood of molten cum finally came, Harry shoved himself forward until his pubic hair was flush with the blond’s parted ass cheeks.<br/>
Greater than before, Harry released a torrent of cum into his rival. He stroked his cock back and forth slowly- letting Malfoy’s muscles milk him entirely. Cum filled the other boy’s intestines to the point of tightness. Harry pulled out when he was sure he was finally spent, yet the copious amounts of seed he left behind were almost enough to keep Draco full and stretched. Cum ran down the backs of his legs, which he couldn’t wipe away. His body remained bent over the couch’s arm while Harry fiddled with something behind him. </p>
<p>	A moment passed and Draco thought the torture was over. However, Harry had other ideas. Without a care for his comfort, Harry forced the narrow end of one of the common room’s candlesticks into the boy’s abused hole. Cum came leaking out- falling to the carpet between Draco’s feet. The oddly proportioned ridges of the holder had Draco’s hole widening and closing painfully. </p>
<p>	“That’s a good little weasel.” Harry pet Malfoy’s head patronizingly a few times before walking away. Grabbing his filled suitcase back in his room, he gave the Slytherin one last glance before stepping out into the corridor. A smile cut across his face at Draco’s muted screaming- barely audible once he closed the Fat Lady’s portrait. He couldn’t wait to return after the two-week holiday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>